Bulan Purnama itu Berbeda dengan Bintang Jatuh
by kiradayo
Summary: KaitoxMiku - KaitoxLuka  /sorta/  - LukaxMiku?/Friendship/  "Kalau gitu… ayo, ucapkan permohonanmu!"/../"Hah?" -  /c/  khiikikurohoshi . Mind to R n R?


Vocaloid © YAMAHA

* * *

><p><em>Bulan Purnama itu Berbeda dengan Bintang Jatuh<em>

© khiikikurohoshi

―

_31 Agustus 2011_

Pukul delapan malam.

Kaki terpijak di atas tanah, meninggalkan suara 'tuk' yang samar. Kedua tangan saling terkepal. Mata sayu menatap pedih ke depan. Bibir menggigit bibir. Air mata menggenang. Desahan napas kaku. Getaran tubuh. Jeritan hati. Dan akhirnya… lelehan air mata.

"Aku datang," suara itu terdengar parau, perih, sakit dan rapuh. Di sela-sela tangis yang menggetarkan tiap ruas tubuhnya, dia memaksakan diri untuk berucap. "Kaito…"

**[ F **l a s h b a c **k ]**

_31 Agustus 2003_

_Ketukan pintu membuat sang pemilik rumah terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan awalnya dan pergi untuk membuka pintu yang terketuk tersebut._

"_Selamat ulang tahun yang ke sepuluh, Miku!" seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru yang memakai 'gakuran' berkata demikian sambil tersenyum lebar. Miku, anak perempuan dengan model rambut twintail tosca ikut tersenyum ketika melihat sang teman kecil datang dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya._

_Ketahuilah, Kaito adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Miku. Orang pertama dan terakhir. Itu karena Miku tidak memiliki teman lain selain Kaito, dan Miku sudah lama ditinggalkan orangtua sialan itu._

"_Terimakasih, Kaito-nii!" Miku merasakan darah hangat mengalir hingga pipinya. Dengan kedua tangan kecilnya, dia memeluk tubuh Kaito erat-erat. Ada rasa haru yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ada pula rasa senang yang tak terbendung di sela-sela rasa haru itu._

_Kaito tersenyum di balik pundak Miku. Tangannya yang lebih besar dari Miku menari-nari di sela rambut twintail tosca anak perempuan yang sudah genap sepuluh tahun itu._

"_Sudahlah," Kaito melepas pelukan Miku dengan lembut. "Sebaiknya kita makan ini sebelum meleleh." Kaito menunjukkan sebuah kantong plastik hitam yang ada bulir-bulir uap air di permukaannya._

"_Apa itu?" Miku bertanya dengan wajah yang polos._

_Kaito tersenyum (agak misterius). Tanpa menjawab, ditariknya tangan Miku menuju halaman belakang kediaman Hatsune. Miku hanya mengikuti langkah Kaito dengan langkah-langkah kecil yang cepat seperti tikus. Setelah membuka pintu pembatas dapur dan halaman belakang, Kaito melepas genggamannya dari Miku._

_Miku menatap telapak tangannya dengan wajah yang penuh noda merah._

_Hangat, Miku berpikir dalam hatinya._

"_Nih, untukmu." Kaito menyerahkan sebuah es-krim cup rasa vanilla pada Miku. "Sebenarnya aku ingin cari es-krim rasa bawang perai. Tapi kurasa… bawang perai tidak cocok untuk es-krim." Anak laki-laki berambut biru yang berusia sebelas tahun itu bergurau, dan anak perempuan twintail tosca yang berusia sepuluh tahun itu tertawa renyah._

_Miku meraih es-krim cup dari tangan Kaito. Baru saja Miku ingin membuka kertas penutup es-krim tersebut, sesuatu tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya._

"_KAITO!" mata Miku membolak. Pupil tosca-nya terlihat sempurna. "Bulan purnama!" pekik Miku._

"_Ngg… enak…"_

"_Kai—eh? Apa?" Miku menoleh pada Kaito dan dilihatnya anak laki-laki itu sedang menutup matanya, nampak sangat menikmati tiap tetes cair es-krim blueberry yang dibelinya tadi. Miku sontak menggembungkan kedua pipinya, kesal. "KAITOOO!" Miku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kaito dengan gemas._

"_Eh? Ah? A—apa…?" Kaito membelak, kaget. Ada sedikit es-krim yang menempel di pipinya._

"_Lihat dong! Itu…" Miku menunjuk jauh ke atas langit. Wajahnya merengut karena kesal. Kaito menatap ke langit, mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Miku._

_Kaito tersenyum, "Kalau gitu… ayo, ucapkan permohonanmu!"_

"_Hah?"_

**[ E **n **d **of **F **l a s h b a c **k ]**

Buku-buku jemari memutih karena kram. Tetes-tetes air menggenang seperti banjir kecil. Gigi-gigi saling bergemeletuk, mengisakkan tangis yang pedih. Tapi seutas senyum mendadak terlukis samar dari balik wajah kelelahan.

"Kaito…" Dia berbisik. Mengingat kembali masa lalu yang terasa lucu. "Bulan purnama itu berbeda dengan bintang jatuh… Kaito bodoh… hahaha…" Tawa hambar terlontar. Alis saling bertaut. Kedua telapak tangan menutupi wajah.

**[ F **l a s h b a c **k ]**

"_Kenapa 'hah'… haaah?" Kaito bertanya dengan wajah seram yang dibuat-buat. Miku menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah telapak tangannya, terkikik kecil._

"_Hi… hihihihi! Kaito memang… bodoh, ya!" Miku berkata dengan geli._

"_HEI! A… apa maksudmu itu?" wajah Kaito langsung merona karena malu._

"_Sejak dulu kau selalu saja begitu! Fairy Godmother selalu kau sangka Tooth Fairy. Sepatu kaca selalu kau sangka milik Putri Salju. Alice-nya Alice in Wonderland selalu kau samakan dengan Dorothy-nya The Wizard of Oz. Soal apel beracun kau selalu menyangka itu milik Cinderella—" Miku berhenti sejenak, menatap Kaito yang wajahnya semakin merona._

"_Kau sering terbalik soal Ariel dan Jasmine. Dan terakhir, kau juga selalu terbalik soal Mulan dan Aurora! Kau memang payah dalam soal dongeng, Kaito! Mwaahahaha!" Miku tertawa lepas. Geli mengingat Kaito yang selalu salah dalam membawakan cerita dongeng._

"_Lalu sekarang…" Miku ingin menambah lagi, tapi Kaito langsung menutup mulut anak perempuan itu dengan telapak tangannya._

"_Hentikan," Kaito mendecakkan lidahnya. Masih tersisa noda merah jambu di pipinya. "Jangan ingatkan soal bidang kelemahanku itu…"_

_Miku terbelalak. Tapi kemudian matanya membentuk sebuah garis senyuman, dalam hati dia tertawa. Tertawa dengan sikap bodoh Kaito yang lucu. Si maniak es-krim yang diam-diam dia sukai._

**[ E **n **d **of **F **l a s h b a c **k ]**

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Jarum air yang tumpul membasahi seluruh tubuh, baik di luar—maupun di dalam. Air mata sudah bercampur dengan air hujan. Dinginnya menusuk tulang. Tapi nisan itu tetap kokoh berdiri. Tidak ada sedikit pun keraguan yang dipancarkan oleh si batu nisan. Melainkan rasa percaya diri tinggi yang dipancarkannya.

Rasa putus asa itu mendadak luntur. Luntur, jatuh, dan menghilang dilahap oleh bumi.

Dunia serasa berputar dalam kepala. Tubuh serasa melayang dalam kerapuhan.

Walau jarum tumpul sudah berhenti menyerang, tubuh tetap terpaku kedinginan atas kehampaan.

**[ F **l a s h b a c **k ]**

_16 September 2006_

"_KAU JAHAT!" Miku melempar cermin saku, pensil, pulpen, penghapus, tempat pensil, bingkai foto, kertas-kertas gulung, boneka, bantal, tinjuan, makian, tendangan, dan lain-lain tepat pada pintu kamarnya._

_Di luar, tepat di depan pintu kamar Miku bagian luar, Kaito hanya mematung dengan pandangan khawatir. "Miku… tolong, dengarkan aku…" Kaito angkat suara. Tapi Miku hanya menjerit dari dalam kamarnya. Jeritan yang memekakkan telinga. Jeritan menggila yang putus asa._

"_PERGI SAJA KAU! AKU NGGAK MAU MELIHATMU LAGI! PERGI DAN CARI DAN KENCANI DAN NIKAHI ORANG PERANCIS SEPUASMU SAJA SANA! MAKAN SAJA ROTI FRENCH BREAD SAMPAI MATI! LUPAKAN SAJA AKU!"_

_Miku mengatakan itu dengan serius._

_Dan Kaito merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Dengan berat hati, dia membalikkan badannya, mendesah berat, berniat meninggalkan Miku. "Kalau memang begitu inginmu…" Kaito berucap dengan suara lemah._

_Blam._

_Pintu luar tertutup erat. Angin dingin yang mencekat membungkus atmosfir kediaman Hatsune._

_20 September 2006_

_Telepon berdering. Menggema di tiap bilik ruangan kediaman Hatsune. Si pemilik rumah, Hatsune Miku, mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal tidurnya. Rambutnya kusut dan lengket. Ada noda hitam yang tercetak di bawah mata anak perempuan itu. Dengan langkah terseok, Miku menuju ke ruang tamu. Tempat dimana telepon diletakkan._

_Ckrak…_

_Miku mengangkat gagang telepon dari tempatnya, menempelkan speaker di telinga. "Halo?" Miku berkata. Nada suaranya lemah dan terdengar seperti belum makan berhari-hari._

_Lalu, tiga detik kemudian, secara refleks gagang telepon itu meluncur ke lantai seperti hukum Sir Isaac Newton._

**[ E **n **d **of **F **l a s h b a c **k ]**

Air mata mengalir lagi. Isak tangis terdengar lagi. Kembali gigi saling bergemeletuk.

"Kaito…" Nama itu Miku ucapkan lagi. "Maafkan aku… perkataanku saat itu keterlaluan. Sangat. Keterlaluan… aku datang untuk minta maaf, Kaito… maaf… tolong, maafkanlah aku…" Miku berhenti. Menghapus air mata yang mengalir turun ke pipinya.

"Maaf aku baru datang sekarang. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk minta maaf kepadamu… aku… aku sudah mengatakan hal yang buruk padamu, 'kan, Kaito? Ukh…" Miku menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan geram.

Saat itulah, Miku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berhenti. Menyisakan suara 'tuk' yang samar tapi lembut.

"Ah… jangan-jangan, kamu… Hatsune Miku… ya?" gadis berambut _pink _seperti bunga sakura itu bertanya dalam bahasa Jepang yang agak asing. Miku berpikir kalau gadis itu bukan dari Jepang asli. Menurut logatnya, itu jelas logat asing.

"I, iya… kenapa… anda tahu?" Miku bertanya sembari menghapus sisa air matanya.

Gadis berambut _pink _sakura itu tersenyum lembut. "Kenalkan, namaku Luka Megurine. Teman sekelas Kaito Shion semasa SMP." Gadis itu—Luka, mengulurkan tangannya pada Miku.

"Salam kenal." Miku berkata sambil menerima uluran tangan Luka.

Luka tersenyum. "Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini. Kaito… sudah lama menunggumu."

Miku menoleh dengan wajah bingung, "eh?"

Luka menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap nisan Kaito yang tetap kokoh walau dimakan waktu. "Entahlah. Soalnya… aku merasa seperti itu." Luka terdiam. Miku juga terdiam. "Sejak pertamakali aku akrab dengannya, perlahan-lahan dia selalu bercerita tentang Hatsune Miku, teman kecilnya yang periang walau hidup sebatang kara." Luka mulai bercerita.

"Dia bercerita mulai dari awal pertemuannya denganmu, lalu bercerita soal keakrabannya denganmu, lalu dia juga pernah bilang padaku kalau… dia suka padamu."

Mendengar kata terakhir Luka, pupil Miku membolak sempurna. "Kau…"

"Aku tidak bohong." Luka menyela. Wajahnya terlihat serius, meski senyum tetap tertorehkan di wajahnya. Miku serasa mati kutu dengan ketegasan Luka.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau menceritakan ini padaku?" tanya Miku.

"Heh? Memangnya salah?" Luka balik bertanya. Wajahnya terlihat heran.

"Habis… kurasa… kau juga suka… pada Kaito-_nii_…" Miku berkata, Luka tertawa.

"Konyol. Memangnya aku serendah itu? Justru karena aku suka pada Kaito, aku akan membahagiakannya. Apa pun itu. Walau akhirnya aku yang terluka. Seperti sekarang ini." Luka menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku melarang Kaito pergi ke Perancis karena aku tidak ingin jauh darinya. Tapi melihatnya yang begitu ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah lama kerja di Perancis, aku membiarkannya begitu saja. Lalu, terakhirnya, aku terluka. Terjadi kecelakaan pada pesawatnya, dan Kaito, dia… terkubur dalam-dalam di _sana_."

Luka menunjuk nisan Kaito menggunakan dagunya, sesaat Miku berpikir, dirinya lebih rendah dibanding Luka.

"Dengar deh," Miku angkat suara. "Saat mendengar Kaito ingin pindah ke Perancis, aku merengut, kemudian marah dan membencinya. Kukunci pintu kamarku, melarangnya masuk ke kamarku. Aku menggertak padanya, 'jangan kembali lagi' lalu aku mendengar desahan ringannya, langkah kakinya yang semakin jauh dari kamarku, suara pintu depan yang tertutup, dan angin dingin yang menyesakkan membungkus diriku. Tuhan… aku merasa sangat berdosa sekarang…" Miku tertawa hambar.

Luka hanya diam, tidak menanggapi.

Miku kemudian menatap langit, melihat bulan purnama yang tergantung tinggi menghiasi langit.

"Eh? Bulan purnama…" Miku menggumam. Sepertinya Luka tidak mendengar.

Akhirnya, Miku menatap langit agak lama, kemudian dia menutup mata, menautkan kedua telapak tangannya, dan memohon.

_Kabulkanlah permohonanku… kumohon… kumohon… beritahu Kaito kalau… kalau aku sayang padanya. Kalau aku suka padanya. Kalau aku… rindu padanya._

Setelah itu, Miku membuka mata, menatap bulan purnama dengan mata telanjang.

Lama, lama, lama, lama…

Tidak ada yang berubah.

Akhirnya, Miku mendesah sambil tertawa hambar. "Ha… ha ha ha… sudah kubilang, 'kan, Kaito… bulan purnama itu berbeda dengan bintang jatuh."

"Sudah larut," Luka berucap setelah kediaman mencekam di pemakaman. "Mau kuantar kau pulang?" tawar Luka. Dia menyodorkan tangannya. Miku menatap uluran tangan Luka dengan alis bertaut bingung.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Miku. Jujur dia bingung. Luka terlalu… terlalu baik sebagai… seorang saingan.

Luka tersenyum. "Kurasa… Kaito sengaja mempertemukan kita. Karena… suatu hal."

Miku menatap Luka agak lama, kemudian ikut tersenyum. Dia meraih tangan Luka lalu berjalan bersama gadis itu untuk meninggalkan area pemakaman.

"_Ya… aku sengaja. Hehehe…"_

* * *

><p><strong>F I N<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN(1)**: Angst… yang… terburuk… yang pernah… kubaca… orz orz orz orz (hiks)

Maafkan saya. Ini fic nggak jelas mau dibawa kemana (lagu?), terus diksi nggak mantap, ending aneh! Sumpah, aneh! Entah kenapa saya malah suka banget endingnya begini! ^A^ (hahaha…) Eh, dengar ya! Luka dan Miku nggak **yuri!** Sama sekali nggak! :( (hahaha)

**A/N(2)**: Lagi-lagi alurnya maju-mundur :T maaf… m(_ _)m

A/N(3): Kalo kurang mantap, terserah deh. Kalian boleh bilang ;) itu tugasnya reader 'kan? ^w^d

Oh, ya, 39! ^.^


End file.
